


Of Sirens and Mechromancers

by norathecobbler



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norathecobbler/pseuds/norathecobbler
Summary: The story of two girls, a mechanic and a demigod pretending to be an AI, and their relationship. It will go from the beginning of Borderlands 2 and beyond.
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Meetings

Gaige sits inside one of the abandoned Liars berg buildings, tinkering with Deathtrap. After the bandits in the town were killed, Hammerlock had bid them all to stay the night before fighting Captain Flynt. And Gaige is willing to follow that voice to the ends of Pandora.

Gaige looks around and turns on her ECHO, “Hey, mysterious lady in my head? Can you hear me?”

A dark-haired woman appears in her view, _“Yes I can, Gaige.”_

She jumps, “Shit! Are… are you always listening?”

_“Often enough. I’m programmed to assist Vault Hunters I find capable.”_

“Well, I owe you a thanks for opening that door back on the glacier. We wouldn’t have lasted the night out there. Though, what should I call you?”

_“Locally, I am known as Pandora’s Guardian Angel.”_

“Nice name. Mind if I call you Angel?”

_“I don’t mind at all.”_

“Nice.” Gaige goes back to manipulating some wires in Deathtrap’s back. “I don’t know who created you, but they sure are a whizz. Considering you were able to open a Hyperion crate.”

The image of Angel smiles, _“It was a relatively simple encryption. That robot of yours is very interesting.”_

“Deathtrap? Made him as a bully deterrent for a science fair. I actually livestreamed a lot of my process. Unfortunately my archrival, Marcie Halloway, may have pushed me and Deathtrap may have… exploded her.”

_“Marcie Halloway? Wait, she made those crime buster bots with… a 97% match to my current scans of your Deathtrap design.”_

Gaige scowls, “Yup. Bougie bitch stole my prototype designs and turned them into civilian abusers. So I tried to take her down. And now I’m running from Eden-5’s police force.”

_“Wow. Hopefully that gets cleared up.”_

“Yeah, was kinda hoping to make enough money from Vault hunting to pay for my family to move to someplace nice.” She yawns. “I should probably sleep. Goodnight, Angel.”

_“Good night, Gaige._


	2. Fathers

“Avast me minions! Scrub the poop deck! Hoist those sails! Shiver those timbers!”

As Claptrap spouts out orders, the Vault Hunters do what little they can to sail. The anchor is up, the wheel has been spun, and the boat floats along to its destination.

Gaige sits on the side of the boat, pointing her ECHO’s camera at her face, “And while Flynt was wrestling with Deathtrap, Krieg over here snuck up behind him and just buried his buzz-axe into the fuel tank. Flynt went fwooosh and exploded! It was totally badass. And now, we’re on our way to Sanctuary. Thanks for the watch, my… 25,000 followers. Just, wow. And Dad, if you’re listening, I love you. I know Vault hunting isn’t totally safe, but I’ve got great people helping me out. See ya guys next time!”

Gaige turns off the ECHO and stares out into the icy sea. Other boats sit in the distance. Angel’s face crackles into view.

_“That was a very good ECHOcast, in my opinion.”_

“Oh, you were watching?”

_“I also began watching through your previous casts last night. It was interesting watching your process of building Deathtrap. Quite an ingenious piece of work.”_

“Damn, thanks. That really means a lot coming from an AI.” Gaige bounces her legs off the side of the boat. “Do you spend a lot of time watching ECHOcasts?”

_“No, but Deathtrap made me interested in yours. And then I enjoyed watching you.”_

Gaige blushes, “Aww, that’s sweet of you to say.”

_“Also, I noticed you have a very close relationship with your father.”_

“Yeah, he’s the best. He’s always been there for me. Even when I chopped off my arm to replace it with a mechanical one. Do you have a dad? I mean, I guess you would, being an AI.”

Angel seems to frown, _“My father is dead. Pursuing the Vaults killed him. So, I do what he told me to, help Vault Hunters.”_

“Wow, I’m sorry about that.”

_“It’s fine.”_

Axton puts his hand on Gaige’s shoulder, and she jumps. She falls off the boat. She barely catches the side with her metal arm.

“Shit!” Axton starts scrambling to lift Gaige back onto the boat. “Sorry. We’re almost to shore.”

“Ouch. Thanks for catching me, though. Next time, please just yell at me.”

“Got it.”

Angel's face appears for the other Vault Hunters, _"Now that you're near shore, the best way to get to Sanctuary should be with the local Catch-A-Ride..."_


	3. Pop Culture

Gaige walks around the Three Horns, assault rifle in hand. She looks around and starts to click and whistle.

“Here bonerfarts! Boh boh bonerfarts!

Angel’s face fizzles into view, _“Hammerlock is at wit’s end, isn’t he?”_

“Yeah. I honestly don’t know what his problem with bullymong is. There’s one!”

A bonerfart climbs out of a hole in the rocks. Gaige points her rifle at it and sprays. What few bullets hit don’t pierce the thick flesh. The bonerfart drops down and starts to charge her. She swaps over to her shotgun and blows the bonerfart’s head off.

“Bullseye!”

_“Gaige, your aim is awful.”_

“Hey, you don’t need accuracy when you have overwhelming firepower. Also, I’ve not been shooting for half my life.”

_“Are you going to be okay out here, then?”_

“I’ll be fine. I’ve got Deathtrap. Also…”

In the distance, Salvador is firing off both his guns and laughing.

“I have him.”

_“At least you have faith.”_

After a few minutes of hunting bonerfarts, and an exasperated Hammerlock naming them back to bullymongs, Gaige starts to head back to her outrunner. A bandit technical rams the outrunner, knocking it away. Bloodshots jump out of the technical and run towards Gaige.

“Really?” Gaige sighs. She waves her hand. “Fine. To Hell with the First Law!”

Gaige summons Deathtrap and it starts to shoot electricity at the Bloodshots.

_“Really, an Asimov reference?”_

“You actually got my reference? No one gets my references to ancient media.”

_“I am able to look up most publicly available information and have much time to read.”_

“Fair enough.” She shoots a Bloodshot that broke from the pack. “Makes sense for an AI to read up on that. Especially one that isn’t three laws compliant.”

_“I’m also not a robot.”_

“Also correct. What else to you read?”

_“I actually enjoy fantasy. I enjoy seeing the scope of human imagination about new worlds.”_

“Ooh, nice. I like my sci-fi. Also revolutionary manifestos. Listen to music? I like the Frying Pans?”

_“Aren’t they a religious cosmic rock group?”_

Gaige points at mid air, “They have good music! What do you listen to, Digby Vermouth?”

_“… perhaps.”_

Gaige starts to laugh, “Digby Vermouth is total dad music!”

_“It is beautiful jazz and you are an uncultured swine.”_

“Sal! I’m arguing with Angel. Is Digby Vermouth dad music?”

Salvador trots over to the runner, “I’m not getting in the middle of a fight with the voice in our heads.”

_“I think that means I win._

Gaige squints and whispers, “Never.”


End file.
